This invention relates to a system for the distribution of pilot signals, particularly distribution of electrical energy.
Known systems for distribution of electrical energy in offices, plants, hospitals, residences, etc., are normally based on one of two typical schemes: firstly, the electrical energy required for supplying the equipment to be operated is controlled by switches arranged at the most convenient locations for use; and secondly, the electrical energy required for supplying the equipment is controlled by suitable relays operated through suitable electric circuits by control pushbuttons. The wiring required in both of the above systems are substantially complex. As a result, the material and labor costs of installation are high. Additionally the prior art systems are highly rigid since it is difficult to modify the number of wires and the location of the equipment being controlled and the controls controlling the system. This is particularly true because of the commonly established practice of having such circuits in proper walled canalizations.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel system for general distribution of pilot signals, and particularly distribution of electrical energy, enabling to provide a saving both in the amount of required wires and installation labor, as well as a large use flexibility, so that either the number or the location of the operation equipments and control members can be readily modified.